Parenthood
by HotChilePepper
Summary: This is an AU where Teddy and Sacagawea are humans and they have started a family together. This is the story of their adventure through parenthood.
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

**Parenthood**

 **Chapter 1**

"Teddy!" Sacagawea whisper shouted to her husband, who was in a deep sleep beside her.

"Five more minutes," Teddy groaned.

"Teddy! You don't have five more minutes to wait," Sacagawea explained.

"Why not, my dear?" Teddy groggily questioned.

"Because! The baby's coming!" Sacagawea revealed.

"WHAT?!" Teddy was in full out panic mode.

Teddy was immediately throwing on his clothes. Since the happy couple were no longer at the museum, Teddy had to put on modern clothes. Ahkmenrah had somehow been able to allow the tablet to convert Teddy and Sacagawea into humans that could function both day and night. Larry somehow convinced McPhee, since he now knew the secret of the tablet, to let the signature exhibits leave the museum. They could never thank Ahkmenrah, and Larry some-what, enough for what they had done for them. So for Teddy's modern day outfit, he wore a gray t- shirt and jeans. He rushed over to Sacagawea and helped her put her shoes on. Then, Teddy carried her out to the Chevy Sonic, because he couldn't very well ride Texas to the hospital.

As soon as they got into the car, Teddy picked up the phone. He quickly called the museum's number. Jedediah picked up.

"Hello, who's this?" Jedediah questioned.

"It's Teddy," Teddy answered.

"Teddy!" Jedediah exclaimed before he covered the mouth piece, "Guys! Teddy's callin' us!"

"Anyway-," Teddy started before he was cut off.

"So how's stuff been?" Jedediah wondered.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Sacagawea has gone into labor," Teddy informed.

"That's great, Teddy! Why didn't ya say that 'fore now?" Jedediah covered the ear piece again, "SACAGAWEA'S HAVIN' THE BABY!"

"What?! Give me that phone," Larry commanded as he yanked the phone from under the cowboy.

"Gee, thanks, Gigantor," Jedediah rolled his eyes as he fell on the desk.

"Sorry, I forgot you were there," Larry apologized, "Teddy what hospital are you going to?"

Teddy told him.

"Ok," Larry said as he wrote down the address, "We'll be there shortly."

Teddy, carrying Sacagawea, entered the hospital. Teddy signed his darling Shoshone wife into the hospital, and a few nurses whisked her away into the Baby and Delivery Room. Teddy was pacing around the waiting room, and finally his exhibit friends walked into the hospital. Larry, Ahkmenrah, Jedediah, and Octavius walked into the waiting room. Of course, Jedediah and Octavius were concealed in Larry's pocket. They decided to leave Attila in charge. That's a scary thought…

"Thank goodness you guys are here, I didn't know how long I could've lasted without company," Teddy sighed.

"Well, we're happy to be here," Ahkmenrah smiled.

"Teddy?" Jedediah called to his president friend a few moments later.

"Yes, Jedediah?" Teddy replied.

"Can I be the baby's uncle?" Jedediah asked.

"Sure, Jedediah," Teddy answered.

"Me too?" Octavius questioned.

"Of course, Octavius," Teddy said.

"How about me?" Ahkmenrah wondered making cute little puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, Ahkmenrah," Teddy commented.

"Can I be an uncle too?" Larry inquired.

"No," Teddy laughed.

"No? NO?! Why not?" Larry frowned.

"Because you're the friend that's always around, and isn't uncle material," Teddy laughed.

Jedediah, Octavius, and Ahkmenrah were just consumed with laughter.

"Fine. But I can still see the baby right?" Larry moped.

"Yes, Larry," Teddy answered.

"Yes!" Larry punched his fist in the air.

"Teddy, that was great! I think I'm rubbin' off on ya too much," Jedediah continued laughing.

"That was quite hilarious, my liege," Octavius chuckled.

"Stop talking about it, guys," Larry muttered.

"Guardian of Brooklyn, you've done so much frowning tonight, I hope it doesn't permanently stick to your face," Ahkmenrah joked.

That caused more laughter.

"What is this, Pick on Larry Day?" Larry wondered.

"That would be my favorite holiday," Jedediah whispered to Octavius.

"Jedediah, that was rude, don't do it again," Octavius warned.

"I'm jus' statin' facts, Octo," Jedediah smirked.

"Rude facts," Octavius reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jedediah sighed.

"We are sorry for our actions, Larry, we were just trying to settle Teddy's nerves," Ahkmenrah apologized.

"Are you going to tell Larry you are sorry also?" Octavius asked.

"Nah, I wasn't planning on it," Jedediah nonchalantly answered.

"Jedediah, tell him you are sorry," Octavius instructed.

"Do I have to?" Jedediah whined.

"Yes," Octavius insisted.

"I guess I'm 'posed ta tell ya I'm sorry, Gigantor. Sorry," Jedediah apologized while giving Octavius a frown.

The group of friends continued to talk to each other. They even watched a western TV show called _Laredo_.

"Hey! Maybe this show's 'bout you Gigantor!" Jedediah exclaimed.

"I doubt that, highly," Larry stated.

"Yeah I forgot that ya ain't cool 'nough ta be a cowboy," Jedediah smiled.

"Ok, Jedediah, you've had your fun making fun of Larry. Now, cut it out," Octavius stated.

"Fine, have it your way Octo," Jedediah frowned.

A few hours later, a nurse rushed into the waiting room.

"Mr. Roosevelt, would you like to meet your twin girls?" the nurse kindly inquired.

Teddy jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and rushed into the delivery room. There Sacagawea sat smiling while holding two precious bundles of baby joy.

"They're beautiful," Teddy awed as he kissed each of the kids on the head along with Sacagawea.

"I know, they're just our perfect little angels," Sacagawea smiled.

"I'm just so proud of you, my dear," Teddy said.

"Thank you," Sacagawea thanked as she pressed a kiss to the president's lips.

"So which one's the oldest?" Teddy questioned.

"This little cutie right here," Sacagawea answered.

The oldest of the twin girls had Sacagawea's darker skin. She had a tuft of black hair and deep brown eyes. She looked like a mini Sacagawea.

"She's beautiful, just like you," Teddy lovingly smiled, "I think you should name her."

"Hmm…" Sacagawea thought for a moment, "How about… Kima?"

"And what does that mean, my dear?" Teddy inquired, assuming that the name was a Shoshone name.

"It means butterfly. And I thought since she is beautiful and fun to watch, like a butterfly, it would be the perfect name," Sacagawea explained, "How about you pick her middle name?'

"Alright, let's think…" Teddy thought, "Grace! Kima Grace rolls right off the tongue."

Sacagawea smiled at the sound of the twin's name. The second twin had Teddy's color hair with a reddish hue to it. She also had light blue eyes. This twin was a mini Teddy in girl form, of course.

"You can name her, and I'll choose a middle name," Sacagawea instructed.

"I've always liked the name Robin," Teddy commented.

"And her middle name can be Aiyana. That means eternal blossom," Sacagawea stated.

"That's perfect! Shall I go get the others, my dear?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, darling," Sacagawea answered.

Teddy got Ahkmenrah, Jedediah, and Octavius first.

"They're so cute aren't they, Jedediah?" Octavius questioned while he was aweing over the adorableness.

"Uh- huh. Man, Octo! They're bigger than us!" Jedediah replied.

"Everything's bigger than us pretty much, Jedediah," Octavius bluntly said.

"Yeah, I know," Jedediah frowned.

"They're gorgeous. Congratulations!" Ahkmenrah cheered.

"Yeah, congrats," Jedediah congratulated.

"Much congratulations are needed," Octavius smiled at the happy family.

"Ok, I think they get the jist," Jedediah smirked at his best friend.

"Whatever, Jedediah," Octavius rolled his eyes.

"What are the cuties' names?" Uncle Ahkmenrah wondered.

"Kima Grace," Sacagawea pointed to the oldest twin.

"And Robin Aiyana," Teddy replied as he pointed to the youngest twin.

"Those is some cute names," Jedediah commented.

"Indeed, they _are_ ," Octavius put emphasis on the word are since Jedediah used incorrect grammar by saying is.

"Very cute, I bet Larry wants us to come back so he can visit," Ahkmenrah agreed.

Larry walked in after that.

"Hi babies," Larry awkwardly stated.

"You're talking to a newborn baby, Lawrence, they can't speak back to you," Teddy smirked.

"Yeah, I know. They look nice, but I have to get the guys back to the museum," Larry said as he rushed out of the delivery room.

The nurse handed Sacagawea two bottles to feed the twins with as Larry walked out. Sacagawea fed Kima and Teddy fed Robin. That was a picturesque scene, and it was even more perfect when Sacagawea and Teddy shared one sweet kiss. April 16 would definitely be a memorable day in Teddy and Sacagawea's hearts.

 **Author's Note: Hey readers! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Parenthood! Yes, I named the youngest girl after Robin Williams. It seemed like the perfect idea. ;) Again, I hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated. ;) :) ;) :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Night

**Chapter 2**

Sacagawea was released from the hospital a few days after the twins were born. That meant Teddy had to figure out how to install not one, but two, baby car seats in his Chevy Sonic. What disasters could that bring? A lot.

So far Teddy only figure out how to put the base into the car seat.

"How am I supposed to put the seatbelts on?" Teddy wondered aloud.

The instruction manual wasn't that much help. At all. Teddy tried to loop the seatbelt in the belt path. He managed to get his hand trapped in the black seat belt.

"Teddy, darling, are you having problems with the car seats?" Sacagawea asked as she walked out of the hospital.

"Yes, my dear. Can you please help me free my hand?" Teddy explained.

"Yes," Sacagawea answered as she set the twins in the passenger seat as she began unlooping the seatbelt around her husband's hand.

"Thank you, my dear. I will get back to working on the car seats," Teddy thanked as he continued working.

10 minutes later…

"Teddy, do you need help?" Sacagawea questioned.

"No, my love, I think I have it," Teddy said in a non- convincing tone.

"I'm coming back there," Sacagawea stated as she handed Teddy the twins, "Hold Kima and Robin."

In a matter of 2 minutes, Sacagawea installed the car seat.

"How did you do that?" Teddy inquired in amazement.

"Motherly instinct," Sacagawea smirked, "And I read the instruction manual."

"I'm just impressed, I couldn't understand a word it was saying," Teddy mused.

Sacagawea blushed, "I could teach you how."

"Sounds like a fabulous idea, my dear," Teddy smiled.

So, Sacagawea taught Teddy how to install a baby car seat. He completed the task with definite ease.

"Teddy, was this an excuse to hold my hand?" Sacagawea wondered, referring to the times Teddy held onto her hand while she was helping him.

"Well- um," Teddy blushed as he quickly looked away.

"That's what I thought," Sacagawea smiled as she and Teddy put Kima and Robin in their car seats.

Sacagawea and Teddy got into their seats up front: Teddy in the driver's seat and Sacagawea riding shotgun. They drove to their house, which was actually pretty big. Well, it had to be if a lot of the happy couple's museum friends wanted to come over at night. They finally arrived at the house and Teddy and Sacagawea carried the tiny, newborn twins into the house. This would be the first night that they would spend at home. Alone. With the twins. That will definitely be interesting…

"Honey, I think the twins are hungry," Sacagawea guessed when Robin and Kima started crying.

"Ok, let's get them food, I don't want to see my little babies crying anymore," Teddy gushed.

Sacagawea smiled as Teddy kissed the top of the twins' heads, attempting to make them stop.

"Oh, Teddy how sweet," Sacagawea commented, "I guess I'll warm up their bottles."  
Sacagawea began to warm up the milk bottles. Teddy sat at the dining room table and rocked the twins back and forth in his big, strong arms. This was his effort in comforting the crying Kima and Robin. A few minutes later, the bottles were warmed up. Sacagawea handed one to Teddy to start feeding Robin, after the happy couple set each twin in their designated baby high chair.

Robin really seemed to enjoy her bottle of milk. Kima… not so much. Kima was trying to spit out her bottle. Sacagawea gingerly took it out of her oldest daughter's mouth. Sacagawea lifted Kima out of the highchair and set her onto her lap.

"Shh, shh," Sacagawea comforted as she rubbed circles on Kima's back.

"Sacagawea, I am finished feeding Robin what do I do now?" Teddy asked.

"You burp her, Teddy," Sacagawea replied.

"How do I do that?" Teddy wondered.

"You just put her on your shoulder and pat her back very softly," Sacagawea replied.

"Thanks," Teddy thanked as he began to burp his youngest daughter.

"You're welcome," Sacagawea replied.

Kima stopped crying.

"Do you want to try your food again?" Sacagawea wondered as she got the bottle for the second time.

Kima drank it this time. That was a shocker. Sacagawea just has that calming effect on people.

"Um, darling, what's that smell?" Teddy sniffed the air.

"Teddy, I think it's coming from Robin's diaper," Sacagawea chuckled.

"Oh," Teddy rushed to the changing table they set up in the hallway.

"This I have to see," Sacagawea smirked as she went with Kima to watch Teddy struggle with diaper changing.

Teddy managed to get it off. A few disturbed faces later… He just couldn't seem to figure out which way you were supposed to fold the diaper. But with the guidance of Sacagawea, he figured it out.

"Sacagawea, I'm not very good at this," Teddy frowned.

"Teddy, look me in the eyes," Sacagawea instructed.

Teddy looked into Sacagawea's dark brown eyes.

"Teddy you are a great father; you just aren't used to doing this stuff yet. I promise you, you are an amazing father already and over time you'll only improve," Sacagawea encouraged.

"Thanks for the pep talk," Teddy smiled.

Sacagawea smiled back and planted a kiss to Mr. President's lips. Then, Sacagawea broke off their kiss and carried the twins into their nursery. Sacagawea set the two bundles of baby joy into each of their cribs. Teddy walked in and planted a kiss on the top of Kima and Robin's heads, as did Sacagawea.

"Ok, twins, time for a lullaby," Sacagawea smiled.

"Ooh! Mommy's going to sing us a lullaby," Teddy joked.

Sacagawea gave her husband a playful smack on the arm.

 _Lay by my side, and we'll sail away_

 _Off to the shores of another day_

 _All set to go once I hear you say_

 _Goodnight my friend, until the morning._

 _Up we will float as we close our eyes_

 _Stars all around us like fireflies_

 _Just me and you drifting through the skies_

 _Goodnight my friend._

 _Not a thought_

 _Not a care_

 _Resting safe and sound_

 _With each other there_

 _And so we'll rock on a nighttime ride_

 _Cozy and warm on the rolling tide_

 _Till we arrive on the morning side_

 _Our journey's end_

 _Goodnight_

 _Sleep tight_

 _We're gonna be alright_

 _Goodnight my friend_

"Good night, my babies; I love you," Sacagawea cooed as she finished her song.

"Good night, lovelies," Teddy smiled.

The happy couple kissed the tops of the twins' heads. Sacagawea turned the baby monitor on. They left the nursery room and retired to their own bedroom.

"Sacagawea, that was a lovely song," Teddy complimented.

"Thank you, Teddy; I thought the kids would enjoy it," Sacagawea thanked.

After Sacagawea and Teddy went to sleep, Sacagawea heard crying. It was coming from the baby monitor. She shook Teddy.

"Teddy, one of the twins is crying," Sacagawea alerted the sleeping Teddy as she leaped out of bed.

They rushed into the nursery to find Robin crying.

"Shh, shh," Sacagawea comforted.

Then she smelled an awful odor.

"Looks like she needs her diaper changed," Sacagawea concluded as she took Robin to their changing station.

She quickly took off Robin's stinky diaper and replaced it with a fresh one. Sacagawea handed Robin over to Teddy who placed her back in her crib. A few minutes later, Kima woke up crying. She woke up with the exact same problem Robin had. Teddy changed his oldest daughter's diaper. Teddy and Sacagawea went to bed. For now. Kima woke up crying a few hours later.

"Teddy, the twins are crying. Again," Sacagawea informed.

"Alright," Teddy said as they hopped out of bed.

This time Kima was hungry. So Sacagawea heated up the milk and Teddy fed her. Then, they tried to go back to sleep. Robin started crying as soon as they got back in bed though. Teddy and Sacagawea got straight out of bed and fed Robin.

"See, Teddy, I told you that you would be a great father," Sacagawea smiled.

"That you did," Teddy remembered as he slipped into bed.

A few hours later Robin and Kima started to cry. This is going to be a long night…

 **Author's Note: Hey readers! I'm probably going to try updating on Thursdays. We'll see how that works out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember, all reviews are appreciated, and I'd love to hear from you. The song was "Goodnight My Friend" from Galavant. Have a good day/ afternoon/ night! :) ;) :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mother's Day

**Chapter 3**

Today was May 8th. Mother's Day. Specifically, Sacagawea's first Mother's Day. Teddy planned to make it perfect. He had been making charts for weeks. About the proper presents, the best food, perfect decorations, an astounding guest list, and other countless things Teddy had taken into account. Of course, Teddy was only inviting his and Sacagawea's museum friends. But they couldn't invite everybody because their house wasn't that big, but it was pretty big. That's beside the point. Teddy was making breakfast in bed for Sacagawea. He had already fed the twins, changed their diapers, and got them dressed. He decided to make bacon, pancakes, and hash browns. Let's just say Teddy isn't as good of a cook as Sacagawea or Ahkmenrah, but he wasn't nearly as bad as Larry.

So Teddy started cooking the bacon. He put it in the microwave. He could never get it to the right texture; it was either too burnt, or too squishy. If it was to squishy he would put it back in the microwave and it would burn anyway. Today, Teddy burnt it. He put in another batch. Burnt. Another. Burnt.

"I am just the worst at cooking this bacon!" Teddy frowned, "What would Sacagawea do?"

Teddy pondered this for a moment.

"I have no idea what Sacagawea would do!" Teddy exclaimed silently.

Teddy decided to pick the best pieces that weren't as burnt to give Sacagawea. Then, Teddy made pancakes. He made great pancakes. He just always made a mess. Everywhere. Every time he cooks them. But they were light and fluffy and just great. Sacagawea especially enjoyed the wild berry pancakes. So, that's what Teddy made. He moved onto the hash browns. He always made these to spicy or it didn't have enough spice. This time Teddy made it with not enough spice, and it had a few burnt parts. But no matter, Sacagawea would be waking up soon. So Teddy gathered the food on a tray, set a glass of orange juice on it, and placed a rose in a vase on the tray also.

"Good morning, my dear," Teddy greeted.

"Good morning," Sacagawea yawned.

"I made you breakfast," Teddy nervously smiled, not knowing if she would like it.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Sacagawea blushed, "But what's so special about today?"

"Today is your first Mother's Day, my darling," Teddy reminded.

"Oh right! I'm so happy!" Sacagawea cheered as she started eating her food.

"Yeah, so happy Mother's Day," Teddy offered.

"Thanks," Sacagawea thanked, "I can't wait to do something for you on Father's Day next month."

Teddy smiled at that thought. He definitely loved being a father. Even though it had only been 22 days. Teddy definitely enjoyed all 528 hours of it.

"So do you like the food, my love?" Teddy inquired.

"Yes, it's great," Sacagawea replied.

This statement was mostly true. I mean the bacon was pretty bad, but Sacagawea wasn't the kind of person to complain over every little thing. Like Larry does…

"Well, I just thought you wouldn't like it. And then that would be a bad experience, then that one experience would snowball," Teddy started rambling.

Sacagawea pressed a kiss on Teddy's lips.

"That was a nice way of telling me to shut up," Teddy blushed.

Sacagawea laughed. Teddy always made her laugh. That's one of the reasons she loved him.

"Alright, let's go check on Kima and Robin," Sacagawea suggested as she finished eating her breakfast,

Sacagawea and Teddy walked hand and hand into the nursery. They found Kima and Robin sleeping. Sacagawea noticed that they were in day clothes, and they smelled clean.

"Teddy Bear, did you change their clothes and diapers?" Sacagawea asked.

"Yes, I did," Teddy answered.

"That's great, Teddy!" Sacagawea smiled, "I guess we need to feed them now."

"Actually, my dear, already did that," Teddy smirked.

"Wow, Father of the Year, huh," Sacagawea joked.

Teddy laughed.

A few hours passed and it was time for lunch. Teddy decided to go pick something up at Steak and Shake. That was one of Sacagawea's favorite restaurants, and it had a drive through! Teddy got Sacagawea three steak burger shooters (they're like sliders if you haven't been before) in the original flavor with the meat, lettuce, ketchup, pickle, and cheese. He got himself the same with just the meat, cheese, and lettuce. Teddy got Sacagawea a strawberry shake and himself a chocolate one.

"Oh, Teddy, my favorite!" Sacagawea smiled.

"And I even remembered to leave the whipped cream off of your shake," Teddy commented.

"I don't know how you'll top Mother's Day next year," Sacagawea said.

"Well, there's still one more surprise that you don't know about," Teddy revealed with a smirk.

"What might that be?" Sacagawea inquired, her eyes lighting up.

"I've invited our museum friends over for a party tonight," Teddy answered.

"Teddy, you did all this for me?" Sacagawea wondered.

"Of course, my dear. I would do anything for you," Teddy gushed.

"You're so sweet," Sacagawea stated as she put her hand on his face.

Teddy began making the food for the night. Sacagawea insisted on helping since Teddy would probably burn most of what he made. Teddy finally broke down and let her help. They made all of the museum inhabitants favorites: sweet and sour chicken with rice for Attila, Ahkmenrah and Jedediah had grown a liking for hamburgers, pasta for Columbus, Octavius had an obsession over pizza, and Larry pretty much ate everything and anything edible. Sooner than the duo expected, the party guests were arriving.

"The life o' the party has arrived!" Jedediah exclaimed as Ahkmenrah carried him and Octavius into the house.

"It's so nice to see you guys!" Sacagawea greeted.

"Yeah, nice ta see ya too, Sacagawea," Jedediah returned.

"Always a pleasure, Lady Sacagawea," Octavius smiled.

"Hello," Ahkmenrah waved as he set Octavius and Jedediah down on the table next to the food, "Where are the twins?"

"They're asleep," Sacagawea replied.

"Oh, boo. I haven't seen my little angels in exactly 528 hours. I've been keeping track," Ahkmenrah frowned.

"Well, I guess once they wake up they would be glad to see their Uncle Ahkmenrah," Sacagawea offered.

"Yay!" Ahkmenrah cheered, "I guess I'll go get food."

Larry walked in the door next with some sort of concoction wrapped in tin foil.

"Larry, what is that?" Teddy asked as he pointed to the thing.

"Something I whipped up," Larry replied.

"Yes, I can see that, but what is it?" Teddy questioned again.

"IT'S FOOD, TEDDY, JEEZ!" Larry angrily yelled as he stormed off.

Kima and Robin started crying a few moments after that. Ahkmenrah immediately dropped the food he was holding. He started rushing into the nursery.

"I got it!" Ahkmenrah called.

"He seemed eager," Sacagawea smiled.

"I guess he's taking being an uncle very seriously," Teddy joked.

Meanwhile in the nursery…

"Don't worry Uncle Ahkmenrah's here to help; you're safe with me," Ahkmenrah said softly as he rocked Kima back and forth in his arms.

Ahkmenrah began to inspect Kima and Robin. They didn't need their diapers changed. They weren't hungry. What could it be? Ahkmenrah continued rocking Kima in his arms while singing something in Egyptian. Kima fell asleep in the young Pharaoh's safe arms.

"Maybe Larry frightened them with his attitude," Ahkmenrah deduced.

He began to rock Robin in his arms and sing to her. She finally fell asleep also. Ahkmenrah waltzed out of the room with a content smile on his face.

"So what was wrong with the twins?" Sacagawea wondered.

"Nothing other than Larry frightened them," Ahkmenrah answered.

"I guess I'll have to talk to Larry about his fits," Sacagawea said as she shook her head.

"That won't be necessary, I will," Ahkmenrah smiled.

Ahkmenrah walked over to Larry.

"Larry, can I have a word with you? Away from the party?" Ahkmenrah asked politely.

"Sure, Ahk," Larry replied.

They walked into the kitchen.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Larry questioned.

"You need to get your rage under control," Ahkmenrah bluntly stated.

"Excuse me?" Larry inquired getting angry.

"Well, you scared my precious jewels of the Nile with your yelling. I suggest you stop your childish behavior and be nice to people," Ahkmenrah suggested after he coolly walked out of the kitchen.

"Gigantor, do ya need ice for that burn, 'cause ya jus' got served!" Jedediah laughed as he high- fived Octavius.

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Larry yelled as he stormed out the door.

"Good we didn't need ya here draggin' us down anyway!" Jedediah called after the angry 'giant,'

Octavius and Jedediah began to examine the food.

"Teddy, did Larry make this?" Jedediah asked as he pointed to the concoction.

"Yes, I'm afraid he did, lad," Teddy replied.

"Then, I'll prolly get food poisonin' if I ate any o' it," Jedediah snickered.

Octavius laughed at his best friend's statement, "Do you want to push it into the trash can?"

"O' course I do!" Jedediah replied as he began to push the junk inti the trash.

Once they were done, something caught Octavius' eye. It was pizza!

"Is that pizza I spy?" Octavius giddily asked as he walked over to it.

"Yeah, Octo, it is," Jedediah replied as he cut himself a piece without any marinara sauce. He preferred the garlic sauce.

"Jedediah, why didn't you get any marinara sauce?" Octavius questioned as he cut himself a piece with sauce.

"'Cause I don't like it," Jedediah answered.

"How could you not like it?" Octavius gasped.

"It's all clumpy an' unnecessary," Jedediah stated, "It's jus' gross."

"How could you? Marinara sauce is completely necessary," Octavius remarked, "Let me guess you also like thick crusted pizza."

"Yeah, do ya not?" Jedediah said.

"No, I like thin crust," Octavius reminded.

"Octo! It's pizza ya can like different things on it!" Jedediah exclaimed.

"I guess this debate was pretty silly," Octavius admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was," Jedediah commented.

The sun was about to rise and the party was at a close. It was one of the best parties ever, that's for sure. Ahkmenrah got to be on uncle duty. Octavius got to have a debate on his favorite food ever with Jedediah. Attila got to break stuff. Accidentally. Of course. This party would definitely live on the memories of the museum exhibits.

 **Author's Note: Hey readers! I'm so sorry that I've missed two of my update days! I've just been really busy lately. And I'm going to the Smithsonian soon, so I had to finish summer work! I'm so happy my sister -Outsiders Obsessor- and I have been charting out the places they went to in Battle of the Smithsonian so we can go there. It's going to be so much fun! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and have a good day, evening, or night!**


End file.
